familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Aunt Oona (episode)
Aunt Oona is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on May 6, 1994. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot Urkel's shy Aunt Oona (Donna Summer) from Altoona visits. Harriette decides to give Oona a makeover to help her come out of her shell and she takes her to a karaoke bar for a singing contest. Meanwhile, Eddie & Waldo need to win to pay for an accident caused by Waldo's snowmobile. Synopsis Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Donna Summer as Aunt Oona Urkel * Charles Gideon Davis as Karaoke Doo Wop Singer * Mary Deese as Restaurant Patron * Jim Geoghan as Mel Diamond * Fred Fox Jr. as Sukiyaki Singer * Rodney Kageyama as Country and Western Singer * Jonathan Rubin as Karaoke Singer * Harvey Shield as Karaoke Singer Trivia * Aunt Oona was appeared in this episode played by singer-songwriter Donna Summer (1948–2012). * This marks the 3rd time, Eddie has caused damages to the Winslow Home. The first time was in The Crash Course and the 2nd time in Brain Over Brawn Quotes : Urkel: Aunt Oona! : Aunt Oona: [creeps up to the door] What? : Urkel: [brings her in to meet the Winslows]] Now don't worry, they don't bite, and even if they do they've had their shots. ---- : Harriette: So Oona... how are things in Altoona? : Aunt Oona: Well... not good, my kitchen exploded. : Eddie: How'd that happen? : Aunt Oona: The gas pipe broke when my living room flooded. : Carl: Oh, well how did that happen? : Aunt Oona: The water main snapped when the roof collapsed. : Carl: Yeah but if you... : Urkel: Forget it, Carl, it's quicksand. ---- :comes downstairs to hear a snowmobile from outside the backyard and garage. He also hears Eddie and Waldo. : Waldo: Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off! : Eddie: I can't. I can't, I'm trying. Waldo! : drive the out of control snowmobile through the kitchen and into the living room, finally crashing into Carl. Harriette and Aunt Oona come downstairs. : Harriette: Carl. Eddie. Oh, Carl. ---- : Carl: Edward! : Eddie: Yeah : Carl: Can you move, son? : Eddie: Yeah. : Carl: Then I suggest you run. : has just chased Eddie : Harriette: Waldo? : Waldo: Sup? : Harriette: Is this your snowmobile? : Waldo: Yup. How much do I owe you for parking? : pulls a Carl and chases Waldo out of the house. ---- : the kitchen : Eddie: Man, I hate being grounded! Cheese ball. : Waldo:a cheeseball into Eddie's mouth How long you're grounded for? Grape. : Urkel:a grape into Waldo's mouth Until he can pay for the damages, $850. Pecan. Category:Season Five episodes Category:Episodes